Establish and maintain a vacility for the production of biologically active and biochemically suitable EBV to help satisfy the scientific needs of the collaborative NCI Viral Oncology Program. Specifically, provide an initial capability of processing and purifying approximately 20 liters of biologically active EBV virus-containing fluids per week on a continuing basis. Transforming virus shall constitute 50% of the production with a minimum activity of 10-5 transforming units/ml of 1000X concentrate as measured on cord lymphocytes. Infectious virus, with a minimum of 10-5 EA inducing units/ml of 1000X concentrate on RAJI cells shall constitute the balance of the biologically active material. Produce approximately 10 micrograms (Mg) of 55S EBV DNA per week for biochemical/molecular biology studies.